shandalar5efandomcom-20200213-history
Religion on Shandalar
The people of Shandalar worship various gods and pantheons, but there are a few major religions that exist on the continent where our story takes place that are of particular note: The Twelve The Twelve are a common pantheon among residents of Shandalar. They each represent different things, and the history of Shandalar is riddled with their visitations. They are divided into triads representing their roles in Shandalar's history. After the First War, the Twelve stopped physically manifesting on Shandalar, but some of them began to reappear after the defeat of Arzakon. Scythe Triad Faralyn Faralyn, god of power, is worshipped by many mages. His domain includes magic, politics, and dominion. He is described as an old man with a golden crown and long white beard. He is believed to be dead, slain by Sahrmal during the First War, but many in magical circles believe that he will one day rise again. Tevesh Szat Tevesh Szat, god of the void, is worshipped by some secret cabals. His domain includes silence, destruction, and annihilation. He is described as a blue demon with glowing eyes and many horns. He has not been sighted for some time after his defeat at the hands of Sahrmal, but his disciples believe that he will soon return to destroy the plane. Leshrac Leshrac (also known as the Night Walker), god of darkness and the undead, is worshipped by necromancers, merchants, and medical practitioners. His domain includes necromancy (in the form of both reanimation and healing), the night, and corruption. He is described as a gaunt, pale man with long white hair, no pupils or irises, and a long cloak. He was defeated by Sahrmal and has not been sighted in some time. Thorn Triad Freyalise Freyalise, goddess of elves and nature, is worshipped mainly by elves and druids. Her domain includes harmony, healing, and nature. She is described as a young elven woman with an eyepatch and short red hair who always floats slightly above the ground. There are rumors that she has reappeared at the citadel of Urd. Kristina Kristina of the Woods, goddess of the hunt, is worshipped by rangers and others who live off the land. Her domain includes hunting, balance, and agriculture. She is described as a cheerful young woman with long red hair. She has yet to reappear since the defeat of Arzakon. Windgrace Lord Windgrace, god of the wild, is worshipped by those who oppose civilization and wish to see Shandalar return to a pure state of nature. His domains include primal nature, growth, and fire. He is described as a humanoid panther with a right hand that glows like flame. He has not been sighted on the plane, but many nature-worshippers believe that his spirit is always among them. Star Triad Taysir Taysir, god of justice, is worshipped by the Knights of Alcinore and many others in Thune. His domains include justice, righteousness, and war. He is described as a tall, muscular man with dark skin and a prodigious black beard. He was the first of the Twelve sighted on the plane, and is known for defeating Arzakon. Sahrmal Sahrmal, god of protection, is worshipped by most residents of Shandalar, although the Knights of Alcinore have tried to keep his worship somewhat in check. His domains include protection, hope, and civilization. He is described as a muscular man with long black hair. Accounts vary on whether or not he still lives. Urza Urza, god of artifice, is worshipped by engineers and craftsmen. His domains include invention, commerce, and the road. He is described as an old man with rainbow eyes and long white hair who wears a brilliant robe of many colors. He has not been sighted on Shandalar since before the First War. Heart Triad Serra Serra, god of benevolence, is commonly worshipped on Shandalar, particularly by the poor and downtrodden. Her domains include healing, protection, and light. She is described as a young woman with long golden hair and a permanent halo of glowing yellow light. She has not returned to Shandalar, but some of the angels that she has created live there and protect certain areas. Altair Altair, god of peace, is worshipped by his own sect which has been driven underground by the Knights of Alcinore. His domains include peace, healing, and harmony. He is described as a middle-aged man with long brown hair and a goatee who bears a permanent smile. There are rumors that he has appeared occasionally in recent years, strangely at around the same time as prominent figures go missing. Guff Guff, god of knowledge, is worshipped by academics and mages who care more about the theory of magic than its application. His domains include magic, lore, and science. He is described as an old man with a walrus-like moustache and a monocle who is always in the middle of writing a book. There have been rumors of people seeing him briefly before he vanishes without a trace. Other Deities Xathrid Xathrid is a powerful demon whose ambitions seem to include conquering Shandalar. He has a somewhat powerful cult. Eldath Eldath is a nature god worshipped by some secretive circles. Kevin is a paladin of Eldath. Nobody Some people on Shandalar are, against all odds, atheists. Others believe that the gods exist, but are powerful mages with the ability to travel between worlds rather than proper gods.